typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
RACE
RACE are a secretive yet powerful shadow military organization that have spread across countless star systems, colonizing even the most barren of worlds to keep their research stations away from prying eyes. Despite their overwhelming numbers and sheer firepower, they remain hidden from the galaxy and manipulate the mainstream of information to keep all they can under their thumb. History It is near-impossible to predict where RACE originated from. To those who believe in this shadow group, there are rumours they hail from Tellus, making it widely believed the organization consists mainly of Humans. Though exact dates of when RACE began their galactic 'acquisition' are unknown, the only ever recorded encounter with them was by a Galactic Federation probe sent out to scout remote pockets of uncharted space. The last recording sent back was an unknown class of space fighter coming into view before the probe suffered a major malfunction. A small squadron was sent out to recover the probe but all they found upon arriving at its last known coordinates were pieces of scrap metal, the main CPU and memory core nowhere to be found. The Federation have sinced denied the existence of RACE due to lack of proof. Since then, conspiracy theorists have made wild accusations ranging from the slightly believable to the just plain bizarre, the most well known being that RACE is a black-ops group working within the Federation. For many decades, RACE have been believed to hold an incredible amount of wealth and military power. Due to their tendency to slip into hyperspace without leaving so much as an ion trail or a record in jumpgates on their travels, many believe they are either ghost ships or they are able to manipulate the mainstream of information to their benefit. The only ones known to have actually met (and fought) RACE face to face were the Typhoon Compass following an orbital bombardment. A fleet of several hundred ships dropped out of hyperspace the near-instant their small research colony had sent word of their base being compromised. After beginning their plasma beam bombardment of Aegaeon, the Typhoon Compass engaged in space combat with their fleet but their sheer numbers and firepower proved too much for the TyCom's smaller size and weaker defenses against the cannon fire. This stunt pulled by the TyCom's crew worked against them in the end as RACE put out a large bounty with information detailing the ship, making them a target for many bounty hunters. Influence on the Galaxy Because there has been no documented evidence of RACE's existence, they are wildely believed to be spectres of the galaxy. They have left their mark across several planets, manipulating the mainstream network to their benefit and performing highly secretive experimentations on numerous species. While a large number of planets have fallen victim to orbital bombardments in remote star systems outside Federation jurisdiction, they have taken extra precautions in doing the same to planets within said space to ensure no one discovers their roles in the attacks. As many conspiracists have believed RACE to originate from Tellus, much distrust has been placed on Humans as a result by other space-faring species. There has been no accurate proof, if any at all, to suggest such a thing but the timing of their initial 'discovery' was well within the first century Humans took to the stars. Many star systems part of the Federation have felt uneasy about mention of RACE, believing that merely mentioning them would bring a hex on their planet. This ghostly presence RACE has brought down on many Federation planets has made them weary about colonizing anywhere close by and have since been believed to have taken residents on barren planets the Federation turn a blind eye to. Goals Just as they are elusive, their ultimate motives can only be guessed at. While their military power has been believed to nearly rival that of the Federation, they have still remained very anonymous. For those who have fallen victim to RACE's scientific experimentation like Karol, it's been speculated they are looking to assume galactic control through manipulation and force with unique weapons no one could protect against. Category:Organizations Category:RACE